Alyss the Maniacal
by Midnight Valentina
Summary: The book series is Emily the Strange, includes: Towns with Funny names, cats, mad science, creepy girls, flesh-eating flowers, and eight other crazy and freaky things.
1. Day 1, part 1

Location: Oogabury, Massachusetts 

Teachers freaked; 1 

Children mentally scarred; 23

Possible friends made; 1

I walked into the classroom, ready for school, ahem, ready to terrify the innocent souls with my insanity. My black dress had grey spider web embroidery on the neck and hem lines; my boots made no sound on the floor, black and white stripped stockings on my legs, and my black hooded cape with identical spider web embroidery hid my face.

"You know hoods are not permitted to be worn in school!" the teacher accused me as I approached his desk with my note.

Grinning I pulled down my hood. My shoulder-length, spiked, black hair covered one of my kohl lined emerald eyes, my lips are painted black, and my teeth are white and sharp. I placed the note on the teacher's desk, my black nails making a sharp tap as I did so.

"Please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher, Mr. Boris, told me. I turned and scanned the group of children, all looking at me in fear, except one girl in the back. She had long black hair, calculating grey-green-blue eyes, and an air of curiosity towards me.

"I am Alyss Mayhem. I have lived in a variety of places, all towns with odd names, with my older sister Lena and my mother Karyn. We ran small plant stores; we specialized in Flesh-Eating Tulips and Diabolical Dittany. And everyone wanted to get there early so they could get a Biting Blue-Bell. I have two black cats, Sybil and Asylum, and a Golem named Robin. I love 100% dark chocolate, the number 13, singing, cats, experimenting, skating, mural painting, spiders, the Logic of Magick, gardening, playing the drums, scouring junkyards, and generally freaking people out. Any questions?" and with that, I left the front of the room and sat beside Calculating Girl, who now wore a smile of curiosity and wonder, in the very back.

"I'm Emily Strange," said the girl, she held out her hand, grinning. "Pleasure to meet you, Alyss."

I shook her hand, grinning back, "same here, Emily." Maybe this town won't be that bad.

* * *

><p>AN This is based of the series of books and comics known as Emily the Strange. Two reviews for me to post the next chapter. No flames please; ConCrit welcomed.


	2. Day 1, part 2

"What a ridiculous lie, you insufferable child! One month's detentions!" shouted the teacher. Well, the plants stores were a lie—I would never sell my beloved plants!—but the rest was true. Oh well, it certainly scared the hagflax out of him—and the rest of the kids except Emily—either way. I shrugged.

"Do you really have a golem?" she asked, her voice was dark and measured, and all together nice to listen to.

"Yes, I find bird or rabbit parts are the best for making golems. I programed her to do what I say." I said to her. Her eyes widened and she grinned.

"I have a Golem named Raven, she's made from bird parts." Emily said.

"You two, stand in the hall, you're interupting my class." The teacher snarled at us. We shrugged and left the class room.

"You must like inventing things," I said to her.

"I do; I can make anything I set my mind to." She replied. She wasn't full of herself like other kids. I watched her pulsing black aura writhed around her and mingled with my own. _Interesting._

* * *

><p>Emily and I talked some more; she told me about her cats and her adventures back in time. She told me more about herself, too.<p>

I told her about my garden and my cats. Apparently she skateboards like me and we have the same interests in art and music. She's a vegetarian, I only eat fruits and nuts.

Unbeknowst to Emily, two large yellow eyes watched her from the shadows. The black collar around her neck that concealed her from view had a simple silver tag on it, and written in elegant script was the word _Asylum_.

* * *

><p>School ended a while later, we had stayed in the hall and continued talking. We probably freaked out the teacher, but we didn't care. She told me about some her inventions and I told her the types of demonic flowers I grew.<p>

"You should come over to my house sometime, Emily. Not before sunset of course; I have a feeling I concocted some Malaria over the horrible fruit salad at the cafateria, so I mightn't be back into school for... a while." I said when we were outside the building. My black hooded cloak safely protecting my skin from the deadly rays of light.

"I feel the same way; how about Wednesday, we can meet at the park." Emily was wearing a large black hat with thick fishnet around it, black gloves, and a trench coat.

"Sounds perfect. It was fun meeting you," I said and held my hand out for a shake.

We shook hands. "Likewise Alyss."

* * *

><p>AN And that concludes chapter two of Alyss the Manical. Next Chapter will be posted in Alyss's PoV at her home. 2 reviews for the next chapters. Concrit welcomed, please, no Flames.

Midnight Valentina


End file.
